MST3K 507 - I Accuse My Parents
The Short The Truck Farmer Synopsis Truck Farmer, the second edition, reveals the as yet untold story of the advances of modern technology that allow vegetable farming to supply the needs of the American public all year round. It does gloss over the somewhat minor role crop-picking migrant workers in Florida, Texas, and California play in this process. Information The term “truck farming” is used to describe the large-scale production and distribution of crops by road or rail. The word “truck” originally referred to the bartering of goods, and then came to mean the process of carrying goods to market, and eventually came to mean the vehicle used to haul the goods. The Movie Synopsis Ignored by his irresponsible alcoholic parents, naive high school student and essay writer Jimmy Wilson (Robert Lowell) finds work in a shoe store. After falling in love with lounge singer Kitty Reed (Mary Beth Hughes) who he meets on the job, Jimmy tries to earn extra money to impress her by doing jobs for her mob-connected boss/boyfriend (George Meeker), somehow unaware he is doing anything illegal. After one of these jobs goes bad, Jimmy ends up on the run. Eventually, he must confront the truth, his past, and his parents. Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: With the aid of some pink paint, Tom Servo's wish of becoming a real boy, albeit a naked one, has come true. But it's not all it's cracked up to be. Segment One (Invention Exchange): The Mads try Cake 'n' Shake, an instant stripper in a cake mix, but Frank accidentally baked the stripper inside, while Joel & the Bots invent the junk-drawer organizer. Segment Two: Asking the bots to draw their families, Joel psycho-analyzes the results. It's not good news. Segment Three: Inspired by the movie, Joel & the Bots get Gypsy to help them reenact the nightclub scene from it. Segment Four: What's wrong with Jimmy? Joel and the Bots dig deep into the troubled boy's psyche. Segment Five: Joel and the the Bots reenact the cafe scene from movie, though Crow and Tom choose to switch Jimmy's gun for a tank, and read a letter, while the Mads have finally finished digging out Rodney the stripper. Stinger: "What? What's so funny? asks Jimmy’s mother, as Jimmy’s father laughs at her ridiculous hat. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Rodney'': Bradley J. Keely Obscure References *"Buffy and Hildegard are calling..." Joel refers to the Mads as Buffy and Hildegard. Those were the two female aliases used by the characters played by Tom Hanks and Peter Scolari on the sitcom Bosom Buddies. *''"I Accuse My Parents brought to you by Boone’s Farm."'' Boone's Farm refers to a line of malt beverages and flavored wines. *''"It's Killdozer! Clint Walker, NO!!!"'' Killdozer is a short story by Theodore Sturgeon about a bulldozer that develops a violent mind of its own. In 1974, it was adapted as a made-for-TV movie starring Clint Walker. *''"Teahouse of the August Moon!"'' The Teahouse of the August Moon was a 1956 film starring Marlon Brando. *''"The John Bradshaw Story!"'' John Bradshaw is a pop psychologist widely credited with popularizing the terms "inner child" and "dysfunctional family". *''"Part IV: Citizens on Patrol!"'' "Citizens on Patrol" was the subtitle of [[Wikipedia:Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol|the fourth Police Academy movie]]. *''"Sergeant, take the gun and shoot the corporal!"'' A quote from The Manchurian Candidate. *''"My dad is Gigantor!"'' Gigantor, about a young boy who controls the giant robot of the title, was one of the earliest anime series to be broadcast in the United States. *''"A young Al Bundy!"'' Al Bundy was the protagonist of the sitcom Married... with Children, who worked as a shoe salesman. *''"Cruel shoes!"'' Cruel Shoes is a short story by Steve Martin. *''"Hey, Walter Lantz!"'' Animator Walter Lantz is best remembered as the creator of Woody Woodpecker. *''"In our audience tonight, Tony 'Big Tuna' Accardo!"'' Tony Accardo was a Chicago mob boss. *''"Jules and Jim!"'' Jules and Jim was a 1962 French film about two bachelors wooing the same woman. *''"Why is she dressed like Major Barbara?"'' Major Barbara is a play by George Bernard Shaw. *''"I lied."'' Joel is imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger in Commando. *''"I am the Angel of Death. The day of reckoning is upon us."'' Crow is misquoting a line from the Simpsons episode "Marge Gets A Job". *''"Here, what are you doing in a Cocteau film, boy? ..."'' Jean Cocteau was a French novelist, filmmaker, and playwright. His films had the same sort of dark, foreboding look as Ingmar Bergman's, but were (mercifully) a bit more fast-paced. *''"But he was able to pick up a ride with the Joad family!"'' The Joads were the central characters in John Steinbeck's dust-bowl novel The Grapes Of Wrath . *''And I fixed your chair, too. It doesn't squeak anymore."'' Line from the Sidney Poitier/Anne Bancroft 1965 film The Slender Thread *''"I know I'd go from rags to riches..."'' From the song "Rags to Riches" by Tony Bennett, which is played at the beginning of hte movie Goodfellas , as a young Henry Hill begins his career as a gangster. *''"I'm up here, honey, with the DT's! Could you get the yellow lizard out of the bathroom?"'' One of the main effects of Delirium tremens (the DT's) is hallucinations. But since it's caused by withdrawal from alcohol, I somehow think Jimmy's mom is not affected. *''"And Charley Varrick is employed..."'' A reference to the film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charley_Varrick Charley Varrick,] in which Walter Matthau plays a cropduster turned bank robber. *"Ah, J. Edgar Hoover goes shopping!" A reference to allegations that the longtime director of the FBI was a transvestite. *''"Oh, it's the three hard-boiled eggs she ordered."'' A reference to a scene in the Marx Brothers' movie A Night at the Opera. In the final host segment, the tank the Bots are piloting has the name 'Anne Blythe' painted on the side. Anne Blythe was a character from the book Anne Of Green Gables . Trivia *Punk Rock band, The Riverdales have a song called I Accuse My Parents and make a direct reference to Mystery Science Theater in their song I Think About You During The Commercials. *This is the last episode which was used in The Mystery Science Theater Hour. *Joel Hodgson, in a June 15, 2010 interview found at www.mondo-video.com, states that his two favorite episodes are Hercules Unchained and I Accuse My Parents. *Consequently, Hodgson selected this film for the online Turkey Day '13 Video Release *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in October 1997, the episode was also released at the same time as part of a 3-VHS set with The Atomic Brain and Red Zone Cuba. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in April 2002. References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0037798/ I Accuse My Parents] at the Internet Movie Database *''I Accuse My Parents'' at Wikipedia Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Season 5 Category:Teen Exploitation Category:Mystery Science Theater Hour Episodes Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger references Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Trace Beaulieu